My Secret Lover
by Ham-Kelly
Summary: Dedicated to cappyandpashy4ever! Pashmina gets a bouquet of flowers, signed anonymously. Who sent them? What does Pashmina think? Slightly CappyxPashmina. ONESHOT!


**My Secret Lover – dedicated to cappyandpashy4ever! **

By Ham-Kelly. Enjoy! Zhis ees 'uman. (PS: Heh… I was gonna use the little hearts, but I know candp4ever hates them! xD)

--------------------

_Most love stories start with a bell. This is one of them._

**BRIIIINNNNNG**

Pashmina was laughing hysterically with Sandy as she slipped into class.

"No kidding? He did _what_?" she giggled.

"You heard me! His hair was blue for the rest of the week!" laughed Sandy.

"Oh! I think I remember that! He was wearing that baseball cap all …" Pashmina's voice trailed off as she saw her entire homeroom class crowded around one of the desks. One blonde heavy-setted girl glanced up and guffawed.

"Lookie 'oo's 'ere! It's lover-girl!" she raised one beefy arm to point at Pashmina. Pashmina just stared as her classmates laughed at her, and sat back at their own desks.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. There was a huge vase of flowers on the desk.

Sandy was the first to rush over to it.

"Ooh! Pashmina, Pashmina! These are for you!"

Pashmina's pulse quickened. She dashed over next to Sandy. The flowers were beautiful, and so colourful. Chrysanthemums, daisies, roses, tulips, orchids…

"For… me?" she could finally talk. But it was so quiet Sandy didn't even hear her.

Sandy picked up the note, and she brushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear. She ripped the envelope open, and read it quickly. She giggled crazily.

"You might want to read this."

Pashmina took the note, but didn't read it yet.

"You know, it's probably nothing romantic." Before Sandy could say anything, Pashmina began to talk again. "Think about it. I have three guys always following me around… trying to get my affection… Stan, Dexter and Howdy… this is just something to get my attention." To her surprise, Sandy smirked and shook her head.

"Pashmina, if you read that letter, you'll see that it's not my brother, not Dexter, and definetly not Howdy."

Pashmina's eyes slowly came into contact with the letter. Her hazel eyes scanned the sweet, clean handwriting.

_Dear Pashmina…_

_I really like you. I don't think I should tell you who I am, because I know you'll never like me back. I'm not a poet, and I barely pass my English class, so this little note is all I could supply you with. Maybe I should get Jingle to write a song for me. I just hope you'll figure out who I am, and give me a chance. Hopefully love,_

_A secret admirer _♥

Pashmina brought the note down, and Sandy saw she was as red as a tomato.

"It was Dexter. I know it."

Sandy fell over anime style, and got up again with a stagger. She snatched the note out of her clueless friend's hands.

"Pashmina! Wake up and smell the coffee!"

Pashmina was apalled by her friend's sudden strange behavior.

"Think about, Pash. Would my brother say something like 'I really like you'? Pardon my french, but _hell no!_ He's a flirt, and he would never go through the trouble of writing you a well-written note. He would just send you a little piece of cardboard with his name in it, and throw in a 'You're hot. Let's make out soon'."

Pashmina took a small step back from Sandy's words. What was she getting to?

"Dexter and Howdy are _always_ comepeting for your affection. They would _never _send you an anonymous note! Plus, why would they say 'I know you'll never like me back'! They effing _hail you_. They wouldn't get negative."

"Oh! So then, it's someone like Alexander from Math class!" said Pashmina, eyes widening.

Sandy finally grinned, and shook her head.

"No way, Pash. Alexander just stares over at you so he can cheat off of you. After all, he is pretty stupid. And would a slob like him send you a large bouquet of flowers?"

Sandy waved the note in the air. They had both forgotten that the teacher still wasn't here, and that the entire class was staring at them.

"And don't forget, _Jingle _was mentioned in the note. Alexander doesn't know him." Sandy placed the note of the desk and crossed her arms. "So it means it's one of our friends. Someone from the clubhouse."

Pashmina was very quiet. She took the note off the table, and looked at the note. She was muttering softly to herself.

"Damnit! Why don't I recognize this writing?" she cursed. This time it was Sandy's turn to get shocked by her friend's sudden outburst. Pashmina gave a shuddering sigh.

"What's up, Pash?" Sandy put a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder. "You're all of a sudden… moody…"

Pashmina gave a forced smile and glanced up at Sandy.

"Sandy, ever since I've met you, and all our other friends… Dexter, Howdy, and Stan have flirted with me all the time. Whoever sent this note-" Pashmina waved the note "- apparently just doesn't think I'm pretty. You don't just send someone a beautiful bunch of flowers because they have nice hair, or pretty eyes.

"They send it to you because they _like _you for who you are! They wouldn't go through the trouble of writing a sweet note if they just wanted to… to make out with you. They'd do it because they like you. And whoever sent this to me is way different than Stan… and Howdy… and Dexter. They're not competing for my affection. They don't like the size of my breasts. They just want… to be noticed."

"I'm so sorry, class!" Mr. Akitsikuni flustered, running into class. The teacher rushed to his desk, and slapped a group of corrected tests down on his desk, and unzipped his jacket, and threw it on his chair. He noticed Sandy and Pashmina stading up, and blinked a few times. Then he looked at the large bouquet in the second last row.

"Umm… girls. Sit down, please. Now, time for attendance!"

"Yes, Mr. Akitsikuni." they chorused.

Pashmina sat at the desk with the flowers on it. Sandy sat beside her.

"Owen Aritchu?"

"Here."

Pashmina leaned over and whispered something to Sandy.

"Whoever this secret admirer is, Sandy… I think I like them back."

Sandy grinned from ear to ear, and nodded.

"You're way lucky."

The girls' attention was settled on Mr. Akitsikuni taking attendance.

Then Cappy, who was sitting behind Pashmina, turned pink, and he smiled.

**BRIIIINNNNNG**

_Most love stories end with a bell. This is one of them._

**The end! **♥

**Woohoo! Hope you all liked it! And hopefully you found out who sent that bouquet in the last sentence. (Smiles) Yo! I'm gone!**


End file.
